To make her see
by TotallyNinjatick
Summary: When Jack Frost over hears a story by a girl named Wendy (from Peter Pan) he will do anything to have her see him.
1. To make them see

Rise of the Guardians / Peter Pan  
Jack Frost / Wendy

A/N: Jack Frost takes the place of Peter Pan, so please remember that Peter Pan won't show up

* * *

Wendy looked in the mirror and frowned. Her hair was a mess, falling over one eye and refusing to stay behind her ear. She couldn't read to her siblings like this, she needed both eyes to focus. She grabbed a brush and ran it threw her hair, pulling it back and clipping it down. Perfect. She padded her way to the closet and found her favorite night gown, a blue dress with white trim. It was Friday night and her siblings were more than exited to here about this new story she's been writing.

"John, Michael!" She called them into the bedroom, waiting patiently and sitting on her bed.

The two ran into the room and jumped on top of her, laughing and playing. Right behind them crawled their nurse, Nana, who was no human but a dog. It was strange, yes, but she took her job seriously and brought the children great joy. Michael, the youngest of the three, crawled into Wendy's lap and looked down at the paper she was holding in her hand.

"What's that, Wendy?" Michael poked at the paper and tried to read the words, but couldn't seam to understand.

"Homework. Mrs. Bard said that our brains were getting lazy, so she assigned us extra homework." Wendy frowned upon the English paper held within her hand.

"Oh..." Michael didn't quite understand what she meant by her brain getting lazy, but he wasn't about to ask. Asking would just be more big words he didn't understand.

"Mrs. Bard? I think I have her next year!" John, the middle child, sat on his own bed, looking across the small space between them and to his older sister.

"No, not for another two years. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and she wont be there no more." This seamed to raise his hopes. No one really like Mrs. bard any way. "So, are you guys ready for my newest story?"

"Yeah! PIRATES!" Michael jumped on the bed, but Wendy simply swooped him into her arms and held him still.

"That's right Michael, pirates! But this time, there's a twist!" Wendy pulled out a small spiral note book and began to read.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, their lived a boy named Peter Pan. He was a young and an orphan, a child without a home, but one day-"

- X -

Jack flew threw the air, passing homes, birds, and the London clock tower, Big Ben. He was making his way towards a house, where Wendy, John, and Michael were getting ready to tell a new story. He hoped that he wasn't to late. Bringing winter to the world takes allot of time, and he really didn't want to miss this new story Wendy had in mind.

You see, a little over two months ago Jack was flying threw the air when he spotted two boys fighting each other with two wooden swords. He sat in the window and watched them. At first he thought they were trying to hurt each other, but quickly realized that they were only playing a game of pirates. Soon after their sister Wendy came into the room and began telling a story. Ever since then Jack would come, sit in the window, and listen to what good ole' Wendy had to say.

Jack flew faster and faster still, making it just in time for "Once upon a time."

He listened carefully as the story went on and on about this boy named Peter Pan, who lived in a place called Never land. Their were pirates, Indians, fairies, and even mermaids! He could only imagine such a beautiful place. Soon, the story came to an end and children were back to playing. John and Michael started yet another sword fight and Wendy sat in her bed, writing more onto a piece of paper. Soon, only moments later, two others walked in, a man and a women.

"Please dear, we're going to be late for the party." The woman fallowed the man, who was searching and searching for something her must have lost.

"I don't care if we're late, if I don't find my tie we're not going at all!" Jack frowned at the man. He seamed loud - and annoying.

"A tie?" Michael look at John before running to his pillow and pulling it out from the bed. "You this tie, Papa?"

"Wh - yes, were did you-" He looked at the tie, becoming red and yelling. "There is ink on my tie! Ink Marilyn, ink!"

"No Papa, just crayon." Wendy took the tie and began cleaning it off the edge of her skirt. "See, came right off."

John and Michael continued their game of pirates, which quickly caught his attention. "Give up, Peter Pan! You will never win!" John pointed his sword at Michael, who jumped back and got ready for battle.

"Never, you old Codfish!" Michael jumped at him, swinging his sword and nearly bonking his brother on the head. His father quickly became annoyed with the whole thing.

"C-cod fish? Now boys, stop this fighting right now!" Their father yelled, causing them both to flinch and sit down.

"Their not fighting, father. Their playing. You see, I wrote this story bout a boy named Peter Pan. He lived in a place called never Land with his fairy tinker Bell, who-"

'Fairyies?! Never Land?! Nonsense! Wendy, your about to be fourteen years old, grow up and stop this silly nonsense!" Wendy frowned heavily.

"It's not nonsense, it's imagination, and the kids love it!" She even raised her voice, not to a point of yelling, but to a point to show how serious the situation was.

"I don't want to hear another word! As of tomorrow you are to move out of this room and into one of your own!"

Every looked at him in shock. "Papa, no!" Wendy began to beg. She loved the nursery, she didn't want to leave.

"That is the end of this discussion. Your mother and I are leaving for the night and I want you all int bed." He stormed out of the room, leaving the children alone with their mother.

"Now now, dear. I'm sure he's not serious." Their mother tucked them in, kissed their foreheads, and smiled happily. "He's had a hard week and just need to cool down. I'll talk to him and see what I can do."

Jack looked at Wendy and the others. He loved her stories, he didn't want them to end. Their mother came to window and closed it, leaving Jack locked outside. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let these stories come to an end. once both parents were leaving the house, Jack opened the window and snuck inside. All three of them got back up and looked at each other sadly.

"Don't worry, guys. Momma said she would talk to Papa. So, not all of this is bad." Jack smiled. Wendy always had that personality. To her, the glass was always half full instead of half empty.

"What good will that do, you know how stubborn he can be." John crossed his arms and huffed. "I wish you wouldn't have to go."

Jack bit down on his lip and began to think. No one could hear, feel, or even see him. What could he possibly do?

"Well, how about another story?" Her brothers, even Jack, suddenly lit up with joy. "It's a story out Grandpa told before he died last year. I was going to save it for next week, but now seams like the right time."

Her brothers came to her bed and sat down, holding pillows and listening carefully. "Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Frost." Jack's eyes widened. She couldn't be talking about him, could she? "His life was like no other, for he was immortal and could bring snow to the world." His mouth dropped, his heart raced, and his skin grew goosebumps from the sudden mention of his name. "Legend has it, he's behind that feeling you get when a cold kiss of air nips at your nose, or when a cold blast of wind transforms your window, into a drawing board. Or the pure joy of when a school day, becomes a snow day. You see, Mr. Frost can control the winter whether of both ice - and snow. He can conjure them up and bend them to his will. He can fly, and of course, he can make a _fantastic_ snow ball. But if you think a little fun and snow is all there is to Frost, then you don't know Frost."

Jack's eyes began to water with joy. "Jack," He whispered. "My name is Jack."

"Jack's job as the spirit of Winter is lonely, for no one can see him - unless..."

John and Michael leaned in closer. "Unless? Unless what?" Michael asked in pure curiosity.

"Unless you believe!"

John and Michael looked at each other in aw. "Is he real!?" Michael asked.

"Uh-" Wendy giggled. "Yeah, of course he is!" Wendy's voice sharpened upon what she thought was a lie.

John began to think. "But he can't be." He said, thinking back to his science class.

Jack froze. "No, no! I'm real, I'm right here!" he couldn't let this happen. He was so close!

"According to my science book, snow is atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice." Jack growled upon the very thought of science, his worst enemy.

Jack flew to the mirror, creating a thin layer of frost and writing his name on them. He did the same to the windows and even made it snow in their room.

John, Michael, and Wendy sat their in shock before breathlessly whispering the two words written on the windows. "Jack Frost."

* * *

**I know, I know. My first chapter sucks! But I promise that it'll get better (I hope)**


	2. Bad Dog

Jack stared in disbelief. "It worked, it really worked! I can't believe it!" He jumped into the air, spinning around and doing back flips. "They can see me, they can actually see me! "

Jacks smile never faltered as he stared into the eyes of his first believers.

"F-Frost?" Wendy couldn't believe what was happening, let alone understand how it was possible. "But - But how? Your - your just a story, how is this? How are you?" She blinked rapidly, as if to clear her vision from what she thought was an illusion. She couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Jack's heart began to beat against his chest. His first believer, his first time being seen after fifty long years! Then he realized how shocked they must be, especially Wendy, who was much older and must have stopped believing in fairy tales long ago.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked, bending down on one knee and taking a look at Wendy's face. "Listen, I know I must be freaking you out, but-"

"No, I'm not freaking out!" She jumped up and hugged him greatly. "I'm exited My Grandpa told me you were real, but - but I never believed him, and for this, I am _so_ sorry."

Jack smiled crookedly, wrapping his arms around the first human to ever touch him. She was warm, something he'd never felt before, and he liked me more than he probably should.

Michael, ignoring the story he was told only moment ago, came up with his own theory. "Are you a vampire?" He asked, still unsure as to what or _who_ he was.

"A vampire?" Jack laughed heartily. "I don't think so kid."

"But your reeaaaly pale." Michael poked his skin and quickly pulled away. "And cold!"

"Michael," John pulled him away. "Behave. He's out guest."

"Oh," He looked up at Jack and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. My names Michael, by the way! I'm five!"

"Oh, so your a big boy then?" Jack knew kids loved to be considered big kids, even if their so young.

"Wh - no!" Jack looked at him in shock. That usually worked. "I'm never growing up! I'm gonna stay a kid forever! Just like Peter Pan!" Suddenly, he gasped. "Are - are you Peter Pan!"

Everyone began to laugh, even Jack. "No, my names Jack, Jack Frost."

Michael giggled. "That's a weird name." John elbowed his side and told him to hush, that he's being rude. "Am not! I'm just -" John covered his brothers mouth and smiled over at Jack.

"Sorry, he can be a little naive at times."

Wendy took Michael into her arms and held him in her lap.

"So, Mr-"

"Jack. Just Jack." He didn't like being called Mr. and he didn't like being called Frost either.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I can be so formal at times." She then realized that he was standing instead of sitting and quickly felt like a terrible hostess. "Oh Goodness, I'm so sorry. Would you like to have a seat? I can be so rude sometimes."

Jack smiled. _'she wasn't kidding about the formal thing." _he thought.

"Thanks, I would love to." He flew into the air and and sat himself at the top of a short book shelf.

No one expected that, not even Wendy. "So," she began. "What brings you to London?"

He looked as her and grinned. "You did." He said, as if it were obvious.

John and Michael looked at Wendy and tilted their heads. They were just as confused as she was. "M-Me? Why me?"

"Well, not really you, but your stories. I over heard one of them a few months back, so I made it a habit to come here every Friday to hear them. Their so original."

Wendy pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "R-Really?" She stammered. "My stories are _that_ good?"

Jack looked at her and shook his head. "Nope." Wendy froze, thinking that he hated them. "Their better than that, better than good."

"Wow." Wendy exaggerated every letter in the word, dragging it out and making it sound longer than it was.

Jack smiled happily, knowing that she was more than pleased with the answer she revived.

And that's when _she_ arrived.

The door opened slowly, first revealing the nose of a dog, and soon after, the face. It took Jack a moment to remember. "Oh no..." He looked at her and she looked him, confused at first, but quickly protective over her family. She burst threw the door, growling and huffing.

"Woah!" Jack flew off the shelf, further into the air, and touching the ceiling.

Both John and Michael ran over to the dog, grabbing her by the collar and pulling her back. "No!" Michael snapped.

"Bad dog!" John scowled.

Jack continued to press himself against the ceiling, looking down at the dog and glaring.

Oh yes, he remember her. Jack came for story time a few Friday's back when _that dog_ tried to attack him. Nana quickly turned around, gave Jack one last glare, and left the room.

Jack let out a sigh of relief before he flew back down. "Phew." He huffed. Jack was more than relieved that she was gone. "I thought she would eat me for sure."

"Nana was just worried." Wendy sighed in disbelief. "She usually comes in to check on us around this time, when she saw you she must have freaked out. She's normally such a nice dog."

"Wh- no no no, I'm sure she's a great dog! Besides, it was my fault. She didn't see me before, which triggered her guard attack." Jack hated causing trouble, but it seamed to fallow him every wear he went.

"Hmm, I suppose, but still. She's never done_ that_ before." Wendy walked over to the book shelf and began picking up the books. Jack must have knocked it over by mistake. He ran over and began to help.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make a mess." He apologized, already feeling like an idiot for this whole ordeal.

"Sorry?" She scoffed. "There's nothing to be sorry for. It happens. Besides, if anyone's sorry, it's me. Nana shouldn't have acted the way she did"

Jack began to laugh. "It's strange. I spend most of my time trying to have people see me, but I always forget that animals already can."

* * *

I know, Nana seamed like the bad guy in this chapter, but she's not. Jack and her will have a friendship in the near future. :3


End file.
